


Dress Up

by RandomJaz



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomJaz/pseuds/RandomJaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen takes special interest in Rio's appearance but dressing her up is just half the fun. However, his relationship faces threat of strain as an unwelcome woman tries stepping where she doesn't belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This pairing was a request by Anna Banana. Hope you like it! Read and review please. Still taking requests :) 

**** Extra note: I have gone back to the fic and done a lot of editing and additions! I didn't like how this was after I went back and looked at it after about a year of writing. Sorry to anyone who liked the original two chapters but I had to change it around. About everything is still here, I just added to it and fit it to current style of writing. 

xxxxxx

Allen's first impression of Rio was that she was absolutely beautiful. She was kind of tomboyish, undeniably so with her worn overalls and simple shirts. Outfits that were far from feminine adorned her body quite often, much to Allen's pity. Despite that she had long beautiful blonde hair that he would dread ruining with dye. Such hair was a focus of his attention being he often trimmed and styled it for her. But never did he ever touch it with chemical dyes, he refused. Not that Rio ever asked him to.

The hair he loved framed her face when she seldom let it down to lay across her small shoulders. Soft features and big shiny eyes accompanying her, such a beautiful girl had so much potential but didn't even know it. She reminded him of a doll, a curvaceous sexy and porcelain doll...

Rio was showered with gifts by Allen. The gifts were more often than not flowers and small candies, that is until their relationship became more serious. Soon Allen began buying her clothes, very girly clothes. His intention to fill her closet with beautiful things because a beautiful girl had no business wearing rags. Except Rio hadn't consented to any of it.

"You're far too good for this stuff... ugh, especially this. Horrible." He scolded her, tossing a pair of her favorite work pants aside in to pile. "To the garbage with that as well."

"I need those to work!"

Defensively Rio stood in front of her closet, blocking Allen from his pillage and cleanse of her wardrobe. Allen tapped impatient fingers along his arm and rolled his eyes. He insisted Rio could work and still look fashionable. She didn't need to compromise herself.

"You dress like a hobo."

The statement sounded especially harsh from Allen, no sympathy at all. He threw it out so bluntly, only sweetening the bitter bite when he saw his girlfriend sadly blink large blue eyes in clear offense. His sharp tongue often got ahead of him. He never cared for how it affected others, but he never much cared for hurting Rio's feelings. Although in his eyes he'd just been being honest for her own good.

"Princess, I'm sorry. Come here." He beckoned her, holding his arms out.

"I don't want to..."

"Now don't go making me sound like a monster. I mean well."

Rio pouted and stepped away from the closet in to Allen's embrace. He hugged gently and clicked his tongue at the ugly heap of clothes his girlfriend called a wardrobe. It was horrible, she didn't have any nice or casual wear. Nothing she brought with her to Echo was nice. It was all rags for work.

"I know you came here because you wanted to run a farm, but you couldn't have brought anything nice? It all had to be work clothes?"

"I didn't have much stuff to begin with... they got worse as I used them."

"They're rags now and they were rags then. You may as well just roll around and polish the floors in them."

Rio frowned and Allen withheld his next comment. Instead he relented to Rio.

"Fine, you can keep your rags to work in. But you're wearing them for work ONLY." He scolded her, standing firm even as Rio whined. "Your new clothes are going in the closet and all this shit is going in that rickety old dresser."

Rio was initially very hesitant to wear such feminine clothing but Allen insisted, often using his assertive nature to get his way. Rio was never seen outside the farm with anything but the nice clothing Allen had provided for her. She was awkward and shy, hiding behind her hair when out seen in her new womanly apparel. Dresses and skirts that went above the knee showed off her slender legs, the calves shaped nicely from her work. When with her, Allen would scold her to stand up tall and not hunch in to herself.

"No, no." He corrected her. "We don't do that. Confidence is everything."

"You make it look so easy..."

"Oh, Princess. It is easy."

When he'd gotten his way and managed to enforce Rio's new wardrobe he became bolder, adding to her wardrobe when he pleased. And Each time he was eager to see her walk around in the new additions, showing off what was his. Gradually the clothes he chose became progressively more feminine, sexy even. At that Rio slammed the breaks.

It was a visit to his house where Allen had made the big reveal of something new he'd gotten for her. Rio's eyes widened and she firmly refused to have anything to do with it. Knowing that playing his assertive angle would do little to persuade her, he tried sweet smiles and gentle coaxing. His methods usually worked but the specific dress he drooled over, Rio refused to wear.

"I can't wear that!" she insisted, shying away from the dress lying on Allen's bed. "N-No way Allen... that dress is too-"

Rio struggled to gather her opinion of the dress and Allen stepped in, gradually losing his sweet and patient front. Rio was being ridiculous, there was no reason she couldn't pull off the beautiful dress. It had some sex appeal to it but there wasn't anything too overwhelming. Rio was just painfully modest. It wasn't like he presented her with anything exceptionally erotic.

Well, except the underwear for the dress... and shoes.

The new outfit was presented. The dress currently on debate was a soft white lolita style with capped sleeves and ruffled skirts of very short length. Surely if she bent over far enough nothing would be left to the imagination. A pair of black fishnet stockings with matching garters lay next to it along with new white heels rested in a shoebox. Rio was overwhelmed by the outfit as is, but what really got to her were the sheer white panties and bra that lay on top of the ensemble. Feeling embarrassed that her boyfriend wanted her to wear it, she insisted it was not happening.

She wasn't a fan of such frilly attire, but her boyfriend clearly was. What Rio didn't know was Allen absolutely loved dressing her up and showing her off. She was his and he took pride in that, because Rio was beautiful. He hadn't been the first to notice. He just had to fix her up to really show that.

Luckily for Rio, or perhaps not, something about dolling up a woman tickled Allen's fancy. That itself led to him becoming a hair stylist in the first place. As objectifying as it would seem at first, it wasn't the case at all. Allen just had quite the fascination with beauty, an acquired taste for finer things. All was to be pleasing to the eye. If only to please himself.

Set on seeing Rio swathed in fresh clothing, he played with the loops on Rio's plain denim overalls, tugging her close to him. Rio gasped, eyes now ripping from the clothes laid out on his bed to her boyfriend's sharp eyes staring down at her lustfully.

"Why don't you slip out of this so we can dress you up nice and pretty..." he cooed. "You're going to look absolutely delectable, I promise."

Rio resisted timidly as the clips holding her overalls up were undone and fell to her ankles. She hadn't stood a chance against his sneaky, nimble fingers. His hands worked in ways she couldn't understand, reflexes that could put any cat to shame. Allen went to pull her shirt off but she in a moment of pure horror she managed to clutch it to her body instinctively, insisting she could take it off herself.

"I'll change! J-Just give me some privacy okay?" she stuttered, completely aware of Allen's intentions. "Get out."

Without another word Allen turned and left the room, closing the bedroom door behind himself as Rio stood with her overalls around her ankles. He could hear the rustling of clothing as minutes passed and excitedly waited until it ceased. Lips pulled up in a smirk, satisfaction radiated off of him. He'd gotten his way, of course.

The anticipation of seeing Rio dressed up for him stirred up an impending arousal. The sweet little tomboy he had spruced up seasons prior was now in for a world of something new. Curiosity and excitement left him impatient as Rio took too long for his liking. He knocked to see how was she was doing.

"Princess?" Are you dressed?"

The sound of his knock startled Rio.

"Yes..." She answered after a moment of hesitation. "B-But I really don't want to wear this. Don't come in-"

She pleaded for him not to come in, but brushing her embarrassment aside he opened the door with an air of authority. Rio jumped, standing by the edge of the bed, dressed and completely mortified.

"Now who would you be to tell me I can't come in to my own bedroom?" He teased.

Approaching her, he smirked deeply satisfied with the little dress his girlfriend was wearing. Slipping his hand under the dress he pulled Rio close to him by her rear, tracing the garters that clung to her thighs. She tried to hide her red face in his chest but he grabbed her chin, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"You look lovely." He stated, Cheshire grin spreading across his features. "So very lovely."

Rio tried to break eye contact but Allen held her firmly. Despite her resistance he pulled her to sit on his lap, resting himself on the edge of his mattress. He aggressively kissed her, taking pleasure in the distressed whimpers she made as her rear was squeezed. His exploring fingers crept under the edge of her underwear, setting Rio's nerves on overdrive.

"Allen-"

She gasped, pulling away flustered. Allen laid back with Rio on top of him, flipping them over to change positions. He looked down at Rio through his long red bangs that hung over his glasses, smiling at her bashful nature. Her bosom rose and fell heavily under the ribbon corset of her beautifully fitted dress.

"You're so pretty..." he murmured, tracing the line of her jaw with his nose. "You don't even see it."

His lips sucked the skin below Rio's ear sending chills down her spine. Rio tried to push him away but he caught her hands, holding them down above her shoulders he pressed himself closer to her. He showered her with attention, more than Rio could handle. Her face was warm and only getting worse.

"Allen, stop it. I'm embarrassed." she whimpered, turning her face away from him.

"There's really no need for such nonsense."

Sitting up he loomed over her, his slender body positioning itself between her thighs, the ruffles of the dress ending just inches from her hips. The button holding his navy cardigan closed was unclipped and he shrugged out of it. Keeping eye contact, he confidently undid the buttons to his striped collared shirt, leaving his chest bare except for the simple necklace that dangled from his neck. Despite his girlfriend's embarrassment he openly eyed her seductively.

Lowering himself back down to Rio, he stared down at her over the rims of his lenses. Rio tried curling in to herself the closer Allen got, but due to the mattress beneath her only going so far, she was trapped. Between his bare chest and his bed she was trapped.

She stared back up him, flushed with glossed over eyes. Allen removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand, then proceeded to run his slim hands over the swells of her breasts that were confined in the corset. His hands roamed down her body until they reached her calves. Lifting her small ankle in his hand. He kissed the soft skin, admiring the beautiful shoe that adorned her foot. The gesture was sweet and calming but suddenly he grasped both ankles and dragged her trembling form to him.

"Thought I was going to let you off easy? Ha. That's cute." he chided before turning her to lie on her stomach. "You aren't getting off easy at all. Not looking like that."

Waist bent over the bed, her round bottom was propped in plain view. Rio attempted to stand and get away but Allen's palm swiftly smacked her smooth bottom, reprimanding her. She made no further attempts to move and remained still as hot breath grazed over the stinging patch of flesh. Startled and unsure of what to do, she stayed still.

Gentle lips nursed the skin before trailing down to her panty clad sex from behind her. Rio fought the urge to pull away as teeth pulled on the material of her underwear, barely catching her intimate lips along with it. A loud squeak slipped between her lips and she clamped her hands over her mouth right after.

"Maybe we could take it slower-" she urged, before being startled from her train of thought. "Ah-"

Allen knelt down behind her, face directly in her covered heat. The material was peeled aside and Rio shook as the tip of Allen's tongue lightly ran up the slit of her pink lips, quieting her protest. The wet appendage slid in to her tight entrance, probing at the fluttering muscles that slowly became drenched with her sweet fluids. Rio leaned heavily on her forearms, unable to form proper thoughts.

"A-ah A-Allen..." she panted "...mm."

The sound of her voice became higher, pitch growing to a keening sound. He swiftly lapped around her wet pearl, grinning as he squeezed the trembling buttocks before him. Rio gasped and writhed unable to fight the warm, sweet hum growing between her soft, pale thighs.

"That's-" she gasped, her statement dying off in an overwhelmed whimper.

Again and again he licked her sensitive pearl, drawing the aching bundle of nerves between his lips to teasingly suckle. The sound of Rio losing herself to the pleasure consuming the apex of her legs soon became too much for Allen, the front of his pants rapidly becoming tighter while he teased her. He had intended to bring her to completion, but his throbbing hard on was demanding attention. Giving in to his urges he stood from his knees and undid the belt holding up his trousers, the belt fell to the floor with a distinct thunk and the trousers followed just as swiftly.

"Turn over, Princess." Allen ordered, almost tauntingly.

Rio stayed glued to where she was, unable to bring herself to move. Allen spoke and she hesitated, her body shaking. Between her legs was damp and sticky, her fluids and Allen's saliva leaking from her. She could faintly still feel the pulsing of her clitoris, the phantom sensation of Allen's tongue still moving about her sensitive bits. Doe eyed and flustered she squeezed her thighs together, peering over her shoulder at Allen.

"I won't ask you again. Turn over."

His voice laced with steel made her stomach flip, as well as the sight of the redhead himself nursing the pulsing erection growing within his boxers. The front tented dramatically, fabric strained to accommodate the erection underneath.

Rio finally turned over and laid on her back, feeling as if fire were pouring from the pores of her cheeks. Allen climbed on her quivering form and quickly yanked her wet underwear from her body then hiked her skirt up to the concave slopes of her waist. Her vivid blonde hair fanned around her as Allen released his aching member. He loosened the bodice of her dress and pulled her breasts from their confines. Bountiful flesh spilled out, the rosy buds deliciously flush to the pale skin of her bosom.

"It never fails to please me, the way you look spread about my bed like this."

Rio's thighs were held apart firmly as she was penetrated without warning. Rio's surprised gasp sent chills up Allen's spine as he felt her inner walls clench invitingly around him. Her back arched and he let his lips fall to the valley between her raised breasts. Suckling the skin he wasting no time he began to thrust in to her, feeling as her breasts bounced against either side of his face with his momentum.

Rio was beautiful and absolutely delectable, just how he'd envisioned her to be in the clothing he'd chosen for her. But the blonde haired beauty encasing his loins suppressed her sounds of ecstasy which frustrated him to no end. Her choppy gasps and airy cries were what he craved to hear, whimpers and gentle pleading were what drove him crazy. But Rio's lips were shut.

The mattress creaked from his powerful movements, one of Rio's dainty heels falling to the floor. It clicked the tile and Allen lifted her leg up to wrap around his waist. Squeezing her thigh he groaned, nipping the flesh of her breast.

"Moan for me." he told her, rocking his hips in to hers. "Princess, please."

Rio clenched her eyes and shook her head, refusing. Allen took hold of her other thigh and then bent them both back securely against her chest. Breasts high on her chest and falling to either side with gravity's natural pull, Rio tilted her head back to escape the plush flesh spilling out to her face. Allen's hardened member penetrated her deeply as his thrusts became aggressive. Pubic bone hitting her swollen clitoris, he pushed her body to obey him.

"Let it out."

Sweat beaded his forehead, his red lockes wet with perspiration. His long torso loomed over her, heat trapped between them. Rio's mouth fell agape as firm rotations were made against her pelvis, the skin of Allen's pubic bone massaging her clit as he moved within her. A startled breath soon turned to more as she felt her slick inner walls begin to tremble and pulse.

"Allen!" she screamed as her body convulsed from oncoming orgasm. "A-ah! Allen!"

Hands at her sides the delicately manicured nails Allen himself had given her curled around the sheets at their hips. She gathered them in his hands and moaned loudly, vocalizing her climax was near. Teeth clenched he held back his release, watching as her body responded to his relentless manipulation. He continued his persistent stimulation to her lusting loins and held the back of her thighs in vice-like grip as Rio's fingers suddenly grabbed at his crimson locks desperate for foundation

Her voice rose as sharp waves of pleasure hit her one after the other. Allen took in her blushing face, swollen breasts and long legs, all along with the scantily dress near bunched towards the center of her body as she yelled for him in the midst of an orgasm.

The various stimuli were too much, Allen's release was pulled from him. His movement halted as blood rushed in his ears, temples aching from the adrenaline. The strength of his orgasm disorientating him momentarily. Rio's skin was heated as she came down from her own euphoria. Rolling off Rio, he unzipped the dress and pulled it off her so her body could cool off. In response Rio sighed contently with eyes shut, blissfully unaware of Allen's hungry eyes still roaming over her.


	2. Chapter 2

**** Extra note: I have gone back to the fic and done a lot of editing and additions! I didn't like how this was after I went back and looked at it after about a year of writing. Sorry to anyone who liked the original two chapters but I had to change it around. About everything is still here, I just added to it and fit it to current style of writing.

xxxxxx

Allen looked over Rio's body, watching as she rested her eyes blissfully unaware of the world around her in the midst of her afterglow and exhaustion. Her chest rose slowly and fell with a gentle exhale. Her pink lips were parted slightly, so tempting.

"I'm nowhere near done with you."

Allen warned her of what was to come, touching the swell of her hip as she lay with her eyes closed. Rio was unsuspecting to his next planned ambush of her tired body. He was ready to pounce on her again when the salon phone rang downstairs on his business floor. Rio opened her eyes, making some disgruntled, startled sound from the ringing.

"Hm?" She mumbled before registering it was the Salon's phone disturbing the peace. "Allen, your phone is ringing."

"I'm well aware, Princess"

Getting up from the bed, he grabbed boxers and slipped them on before stepping down the stairs to answer it. He picked the phone up and held it to his face, face betraying his pleasant voice. He wasn't in the mood to entertain business calls. The salon wasn't even open.

"Allen's Salon." He greeted, tone just a smidge passive aggressive. " We're currently outside business hours but how may I help you?"

"Guess who."

A high, over feminized, shrill voice came over the phone. Rolling his eyes, Allen looked down at the phone receiver with annoyance. The sugary voice he was listening to belonged to a not so sugary person. One he would have preferred not bother him period, let alone call while on his day off. Especially while he had Rio waiting upstairs naked for him.

"Michelle, the salon is closed right now." He told her, trying to cut off whatever request she was going to ask. "You can come tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Oh but Allen, I have a show tonight and used up all my hair spray. I really need some, could I come by and buy a can? " She pleaded sweetly, injecting right as Allen was going to hang up. "I could never perform without my hair done, you wouldn't allow that would you? Oh please? I won't be fit for the stage!"

Unable to decipher whether she was being honest or looking for a reason to see him, he consented to her request. Michelle gave a 'happy' squeal and hung up the phone promptly before Allen could change his mind about the out of business hours accommodation. Allen heard the click from her abrupt hang up and looked over to the stairs. He climbed them, muttering under his breath and entered his room.

"Pink piece of shit."

Tugging on his pants, he tightened his jaw as Rio shifted in his bed, opening her eyes after seeming to have settled back in to his sheets when he went to answer the phone. She saw he was getting dressed and didn't understand why.

"Why are you getting dressed already?" She questioned him, blue eyes looking to him with great confusion. "I thought..."

"I'm not done with you, stay there and keep looking pretty. I'll be back before you know it." Allen explained to her, picking up his dress shirt as he began buttoning up the snaps without even casting a glance to them. "Hairspray emergency, Princess. The minute they leave I'm relocking that door and coming back. Don't you worry."

Rio nodded in understanding, taking the sheets to her body. She watched Allen throw his navy cardigan back on and followed him with her eyes as he searched for his shoes before slipping them on. He gave her a loaded look, conveying his later intentions.

"Be right back."

The pink haired magician appeared at the door as if by ...magic. The doorbell rang and once and Allen made no attempt to quicken his pace down the stairs. He walked slowly, not pleased with Michelle's visit. The doorbell rang again, and he wished certain people knew when they weren't wanted.

He opened the door for her without greeting, letting her in. She entered with confidence only an oblivious individual would have, not noticing Allen's displeased grimace. Michelle fancied him, it wasn't hard to see. He didn't care for her at all, not that she picked up on that which added to his dislike.

The unmutual interest was only the tip of the iceberg, Michelle's insistent behavior despite knowing Allen was in a relationship was what crossed the line. Not to mention that, ironically enough, her rude and conceited personality turned him off. She knew Allen fancied women of a kinder nature and tried putting a front to reel him in all the time.

Hoping Michelle's voice wouldn't carry up through the stairs, he opened the large drawer behind the salon counter and took out the brand hairspray Michelle frequently bought for her iconic swirled performance hair. The tin of the tall cylinder hit the counter in what he tried to get across to Michelle as inconvenienced and he hit a button on the cash register.

" 400G."

Michelle looked at the very tall cylinder, pointing to it with alarm.

"Oh, Allen that's a far too big. I buy the small one for 150G, you know that." She admonished him with a flick of her wrist. "You're so silly. Give me the smaller once. Er-please. Please give me the smaller one?"

Allen wasn't stupid and knew that someone who used hairspray as frequently as Michelle did would logically prefer the larger sized product for the discount value If not simply for the sake of not needing to run out and buy it as frequently. However, Michelle thought she was clever by buying the smallest size, knowing she'd have an excuse to drop in frequently. Caught in a bad mood from being pulled away from Rio on his day off, he was tired of the trick and gave her the larger can, the largest one in fact. And he lied.

" This is all I have in stock for a while, weeks probably."

Michelle's face fell and Allen's face tightened, his patience wearing thinner. Her fake pout was annoying as all hell, even more annoying than her ruse.

" The smaller cans sold out and I won't have them for a while. The company I buy from is in the city and their delivery isn't the most timely, I'm sure you understand. " he explained to her, gesturing to the hair product. " Besides, with this you won't need anymore until next shipment. Lucky you."

The pink haired magician frowned, sad that her month long ruse was having a wrench thrown in it. She took out her wallet, retrieved the money and handed Allen the payment. He took it from her and proceeded to gather her change. When she took it from him, he shut the drawer and tried bidding her goodbye. Quick to come up with an excuse not to go yet, Michelle interjected.

" Would it be too much to ask for you to trim my bangs? "

"Yes, it would."

The curt way Allen answered her drove searing hot aggravation through her, and for a moment her pseudo-sweet persona almost gave way to her true self. Her face scrunched as she braced herself to snap at him but she pulled her lips back in a tight, toothy smile and returned to her Allen specific mask. Clearing her throat, she took the hairspray in hand.

"Oh, I suppose I should just come back tomorrow."

" Sounds about right." Allen confirmed, locking the register with the small key. "I'm actually open then.'

Hairspray in hand, Michelle gave him a forced pleasant thanks and left. Turning his eyes up towards the ceiling with a relief he tossed the register keys back in a drawer and walked over to lock the salon door and made sure the 'closed' sign was still up. Ready to return to the treat between his sheets, he strode up the stairs to his bedroom smirking to himself.

"Hope you're ready for me." he boasted suggestively, stepping through the door and tossed of his shoes, shrugging off his cardigan, the navy sleeves bunching as the garment sagged to his bent elbows and then fell to the floor. "I'm coming over there as soon as I get these off. "

Rio sat up, covering herself with the bed sheet as Allen's eyes ate her up while he undid his slacks. Down to his underwear, he crept over the bedspread to his girlfriend. He tried pulling the sheets down from her chest but Rio held them to her and twisted away with unhappy eyes. The displeased side glance she gave Allen made him cock a brow.

"Princess?"

"Michelle was downstairs." Rio huffed, eyes cast to the side away from the red head of hair hovering by her neck. "I heard her talking."

Allen sighed, wishing Michelle wasn't such a loud mouth. Her voice carried upstairs like he had feared. Rio was just as aware of Michelle's schemes as Allen was. The disdain was far stronger on Rio's side being that she herself had been the reason the magician had the opportunity to move in to town in the first place. A week collecting materials and hard earned money went in to all the construction projects she'd done for the sake of the community, including Michelle's home. And what Rio got for her gift to Michelle was a stab in the back.

"It's your day off, why did you even let her in?" She demanded, her voice edged with enough aggravation to warn Allen not to brush her off. "You're too nice."

" I'm too nice?" Allen deadpanned, knowing his reputation. "Me? I'm too nice?"

"You know what I meant!" She whined, her angry tone dying down to annoyance. "You can be an asshole but you're MY asshole."

Allen smirked at her wording and pointedly looked at Rio as she peaked the side in his direction to gauge his reaction.

"I'm your asshole?

"Stop."

Allen caught the skin of her jugular between his two front teeth and nipped her there. She reared back from the bite in surprise, swatting him on the face without realizing where her hand was going. Allen caught her hand approaching his face and kissed the pulse of her wrist.

" Easy, baby" he chided her. " I'm a good boy. Naughty, but good all the same where it counts."

Rio huffed, her bangs lifting with the gust of air and falling back to place on her forehead. The shimmery yellow tufts of hair still freshly trimmed along with the rest of her hair courtesy of none other than a certain rehaired beautician boyfriend.

" Michelle is a paying customer, you know how that goes. If I got upset everytime that Amir guy came around you wouldn't be very happy with me."

"He's a prince and he likes my merchandise." Rio argued, referring to the fact the Prince often visited the farm to purchase things . "Like I'm going to shoo him away."

"Yeah, merchandise. That's what he's after. "

Rio rolled her eyes but accepted there was no real reason to be up in arms over Michelle being a persistent, rickety third wheel. It was stupid to stress over someone her boyfriend had no interest in. He hated Michelle and she knew it. Everyone knew it, everyone except the culprit herself. The level of narcissism was unreal.

"Michelle is dense." she lamented, turning back to Allen who appreciated her warming cold shoulder. "She needs to get a clue."

"She needs a new color. All that pink makes her look like a gumball." Allen piped up, without missing a beat which tickled Rio's funny bone. "I thought I hated that stuff before. Shit."

"You really are an asshole."


End file.
